


Creative Uses of Technology for the Modern Gentleman

by callay



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Interactive Fiction, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Eggsy's mouth pulls into a little smirk, because of course he's eager to show off - but he doesn't move, just waits for Harry to tell him what to do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Harry's buzzing with the desire to make Eggsy take off the towel and show him everything, but part of him wants to drag it out, make Eggsy wait before he lets him touch himself.</em>
</p>
<p>What will you choose? This is an interactive choose-your-own-smut Hartwin adventure, totaling about 7800 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative Uses of Technology for the Modern Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited to have written an interactive fic! I'm really looking forward to hearing what people think, so come back and comment after you play.
> 
> FYI, there are three endings (er, climaxes?) and one can only be reached via a specific path.
> 
> Thanks to [thisiswherethefishlives](http://thisiswherethefishlives.tumblr.com/) for last-minute beta and moral support! Also, thank you to everyone who read, commented on, sent me messages about, etc. [A Gentleman's Guide to Popping One's Cherry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3641217) \- y'all are the best!
> 
> This game was made with [Twine](twinery.org), which I encourage you to check out. And I'm [calllay](http://calllay.tumblr.com) on Tumblr - come talk to me about interactive fic, Kingsman, or anything!

***

Click [here](http://www.philome.la/callay120/creative-uses-of-technology/play) to play!

***


End file.
